


Two Of Them. 2 of them.

by mannybothans



Series: Shameless Smut Shorts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, 2, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dub!Con, Exhibitionism, F/M, Felatio, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, No Underage Sex, Other, Pretending to be someone else, Smut, Sub!Dean, Two of them, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, castiel sees an boob, domme!Reader, femme!reader, of them, season 15 spoilers, switch!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: You get home from a case and find Sam and Dean acting a little oddly.SEASON 15 SPOILERS lie ahead. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. You have been warned!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Shameless Smut Shorts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1106937
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Two Of Them. 2 of them.

"Hey guys, what's shakin'!" You called as you clomped down the steps into the bunker. You'd been away for a week, hunting some ghouls out in Colorado - and maybe stocking up on some greens while you were there.

Your grin faltered as your eyes fell onto Sam and Dean, seated at the map table with their laptops in front of them, looking mildly concerned. "O-kay," you drawled out, unsure where to start. The guys were never exactly cold towards you, so this whole silent thing was unsettling. "Let me guess - it's Chuck-related?"

While Sam's mouth worked awkwardly, Dean finally cleared his throat and nodded at you. "Hey," he grunted. "It's uh, it's you!"

"As I've already established," you replied, eyeing both of them warily. Something was way off. But then Dean grinned and you couldn't help the smile that tugged at your lips. You dropped your bag on the table and - Sam's presence be damned, even that fucking weird little ponytail thing - beelined for Dean. "Wanna test me to make sure?" You asked, dropping your voice a little into the sultry tone that always seemed to get the older Winchester going.

Dean's mouth worked as his eyes flicked from you to Sam and back again. It was kinda cute that he got all flustered in front of his brother, even after all these months of Sam being cool with your, uh, situation. That was, you and Dean hooked up - a lot. To keep things semi-professional, you'd never really gotten physical in front of the younger brother. But it'd been a whole week and the lonesome drive back was far too long. And now? Now, you knocked Dean's feet off the map table and when they hit the floor with a thud, you climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs.

"Oh, wow, uh," Dean stuttered and you bit back a devilish grin at how his cheeks turned bright pink.

"I missed you," you said quietly, leaning in close to him, hoping he wouldn't reject you so openly in front of Sam.

"What - you did? Um," Dean's eyes darted back over to Sam once more before fixing completely on you. "I missed you, too."

You closed your eyes and brushed your lips against his and you could almost feel Dean's heart thudding in his chest. It seemed like ten minutes before he pressed his lips against yours in a tentative kiss. You leaned back and tilted your head, giving a slight pout. "Super convincing, that."

Dean's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. This reality's Winchesters had given them strict instructions that if God were to look in on them, they were to behave as expected. Hence the flannel and laptops; Dean suddenly remembered he'd been going through adult material moments before you walked in and he slammed the laptop shut. Before you could turn to see what had just happened, Dean's mouth was on yours again. His lips, pliable and forceful all at once, parted and his tongue slid into your mouth. You sighed quietly and reached up gently grasping a fistful of his hair at the crown of his head. Dean's hands, painfully absent for several moments, found their way onto your waist and slid onto your back. Tongues swirled as you melted into the kiss - something still felt off, but you were getting too worked up to care much.

Sam cleared his throat, loudly, and Dean opened one eye to wave him off. Sam cleared his throat again and you finally pulled away.

"Sorry, Sam," you half-heartedly apologized. "I know we said we'd never do this in front of you, but," you gently tugged Dean's hair and he groaned sinfully; the sound made your pussy clench in need. "I just missed this so much."

"Do you, ehm, do you think you should be doing this, Dean?" Sam tried to ask, pointedly. "I mean, is it a good idea?" His words were too carefully enunciated.

"Yeah, Dean, is this a good idea?" You parroted, leaning back in to trail kisses from his jaw to his earlobe and you could practically hear Dean's eyes roll back in his head as you pulled his earlobe between your teeth.

"Oh, it's the best idea anyone's had all day, sweetheart," he sighed. "Got anymore good ideas?"

You smirked openly, glancing over at Sam, wondering if Dean was finally going to give in to your threesome fantasy. Sam looked bewildered and aroused, his eyes locked on you as your lips and tongue worked over Dean's ear. "I might have one," you said lowly.

"And what's that?" Dean prodded, almost panting with desire by this point.

"That we go to your room," you whispered, chickening out at pushing for the threesome.

"Holy shit," he breathed. "Yeah, I could fucken get used to this life," he mumbled, his hands trailing down to your ass. He grabbed you firmly and stood up, leaving you to wrap your legs and arms around him. "Sorry, Sam," he shook his head, effectively cutting off any further commentary from the younger Winchester and headed for the dormitory wing.

Sam closed his eyes, rubbing his face wearily. "That's not what they meant, Dean," he muttered once you were well out of ear-shot.

You tried making out with Dean as he stumbled through the halls, sure he could find the way to his room from memory. But either he missed you way more than he would ever admit and got too distracted by you to find his way to his room, or he had /other/ ideas as you arrived at the room that was a front for the dungeon. "Kinky," you grinned before seeing the confusion all over his face. "Or, maybe not?"

"I, sorry, where are we?" Dean huffed.

"Did you get lost? That's so adorable," you grinned wider. "Am I too distracting for you?"

"You're _very_ distracting, yes," Dean grunted, finally pinning you against the wall. "Just, the most distracting," he trailed off as your mouths crashed together once more. The kissing was nice, but you needed him _now._

"Dean, I'm fine with fucking in the hallway, but Sam might not be okay if he sees his older brother plowing their hunting partner," you pointed out as Dean's lips trailed down your neck. His tongue flicked out to taste you and goose bumps rose on your flesh.

"Yeah? You sure you don't want me to fuck you right here?" His hips pinned you more and you could feel his hardened length pressing into you.

"Dean," you breathed, tilting your head back. "C'mon, stop teasing me," you pleaded. "I've been thinking about your cock for hours, alone in the car," you let go of that thought as Dean bent his neck and bit the top of your breast, still concealed by your tee shirt.

"Fuck, sweetheart," he grunted back. "Tell me more." He adjusted his grip on you and pulled you off the wall, determined to find Dean's room - or any room with a goddamn bed. He wasn't usually one for dirty talk as foreplay - he preferred to just get right into it after using his smolder on you. The few times you tried to get him to participate in dirty talk, he'd professed that he had better uses for his tongue and then ate you out until you couldn't take it anymore. Getting you off was how he got off - and you worked with that.

"More?" You asked, caught off guard.

"Yeah, I wanna know what you were thinking about, every fucking detail," he ground out, turning a corner in the labyrinth of halls. He recognized the numbers on the doors, though, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Um, well, I couldn't stop thinking about your mouth. How your tongue moves when you're between my legs," you paused as Dean pushed a door open. "This isn't your room," you began and were instantly shushed by his mouth on yours.

"Figured we could try something new," he muttered, kicking the door shut behind him. The bedroom was bare - just the furniture - nobody had slept in here in some time. But the bed was made and clean and you weren't about to argue. You dropped from him gracefully and pressed your body against his, tilting your head up to meet his lips. "What else did you think about?" Dean whispered against your lips, his hands on your hips, gathering your tee shirt hem between his fingers.

"How hard you make me come," you admitted. It wasn't something you'd ever confessed before - but surely Dean _knew_ he was good at making you orgasm, right?

"Yeah? I make you come hard?" He asked, busying himself in the crook of your neck as he walked you backwards towards the bed.

"So fucking hard, Dean," you breathed.

"With my tongue?"

"Fuck, yes, with your tongue," you panted. His hands slipped up your sides, pushing your shirt up, and he swiped his thumbs across the underside of your breasts.

"And my cock?"

Shit, at this point you thought he might be able to just _talk_ you into orgasm. "Mm, yeah, when you fuck me into the mattress."

"You like that? Like it when I pound your sweet cunt?" He pushed your shirt above your breasts and bent down to lave the parts not covered by your bra with his tongue.

"Fuck," you moaned, arching into his ministrations. "So much." Your chest was heaving with every breath.

"What else?" Dean asked, even though it sounded more like a demand. "Tell me what else you thought about."

You sat back onto the bed and he shed the red and black flannel shirt, then the tee underneath that. You followed suit and removed your own tee, then your bra. His gaze dropped to your bare chest and he licked his lips. Your own eyes flicked down to his torso, which was oddly clean of scars. Your entire train of thought was lost as your brain once again tried to tell you something was wrong. But the bunker was warded again - the reaper had made sure of it before Death dusted her - and he hadn't reacted adversely to the small silver chain around your neck.

"Your scars," you began, the confusion obvious on your face.

Dean glanced down and nodded. "Uh, yeah,"

"Did Cas...?"

"Yep! Cas uh, definitely Cas." He turned his focus back to you, his hands going to the fly on his jeans. Your attention was placed squarely on the bulge that his hands seemed to carefully frame. You swallowed, the arousal pooling in your panties. "Now, where were we?" A smug grin covered his face when he realized you were waiting for him to pull out his dick. "Mm, fuck, I wanna feel your mouth," he lowered his voice, taking a no-arguments-needed tone.

You just nodded as he moved closer, undoing his jeans deftly and pushing them off his hips.

"You want this cock in your pretty mouth?" He asked, brushing his fingertips along your cheekbone. Your hair was still tied back - convenient - and you nodded again. Dean was on his knees on the bed in front of you and you leaned forward, wrapping a hand around the base as you often did when you sucked him off. Your mouth took the rest of him and you quashed the thought that he tasted differently.

What the fuck was wrong with your brain tonight?

You closed your eyes, going to work on his cock with your hand and mouth working together. He grasped your ponytail and sighed. "Shit, that mouth," he moaned. "Fuck, this is... this is awesome." With your free hand, you undid your jeans and wiggled out of them enough to give you access to your cunt. You wasted no time in slipping a finger into yourself. "You touching yourself? Oh, fuck, sweetheart," Dean groaned when you nodded and moaned softly in response around him. "Mmh, shit, I'm gonna come if you keep doing this."

"I want you to come," you grinned up at him, sliding another finger into your wet warmth as your tongue slid along the side of his length.

"Me, too," he groaned, but pulled your head away from his cock. "But not like this. Wanna fuck your brains out," he grinned down at you. There was something unfamiliar about the grin and your stomach did a flip even as Dean leaned down to kiss your lips.

"Y/N!" Startled, you weren't sure you'd heard your name. But then it was yelled again and a slow panic began to build inside you.

You pulled away, wide-eyed and confused. "Dean," you said his name warily, as if you said it enough it would really be him. But your gut knew.

"Y/N where are you?!" Nope, that was Dean's voice coming from somewhere very close by and it wasn't in the same room as you.

The Dean in front of you blew out a hard breath and closed his eyes, shaking his head because the ruse was up. You leaped off the bed, putting distance between the two of you even as you clawed at your jeans to pull them back up. "Who the FUCK are you?!" You demanded, hearing Dean's - YOUR Dean's - bellows get closer. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" You screamed, in full-blown panic mode, now.

"Y/N!"

"DEAN!" You yelled back, never taking your eyes off the imposter. "Fuck, I knew it, I knew you weren't him, I fucking knew it, oh God," you mumbled, feeling yourself start to break down quicker than you imagined.

"No, I, wait, please," the Dean in front of you pleaded. "I _am_ Dean Winchester, I just," he stopped as the door slammed open and in barreled an enraged, panicked, flustered Dean.

"Dean!" You yelled, covering yourself with your hands, ready for him to usher you out of the room and to safety. Instead, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh! Come on, man! I - wait is that what my ass looks like?" He shook his head. "That was not something I was expecting to see, like, ever. Wait, were you two... were you gonna _fuck_ him?" Dean turned his attention to you and - yeah, that was definitely not your Dean on the bed, pulling up his pants.

"I didn't, I mean, I thought it was _you_ ," you stammered, gesturing at both Deans.

"Clearly," your Dean's eyes fixed on your state of undress and open jeans and you felt yourself blush from head to toe.

"Wait. How, why?? are there... two? of you? How?"

"Dean! Is Y/n? Oh. I. I'll wait in the library with the Sams." Castiel poked his head into the room, got an eyeful of your attempt at covering yourself, and immediately backed out.

"Is she okay?" Jack's voice came from the hall and Dean slammed the door shut before anyone else could describe in great detail just how pink your nipples were.

"She seems fine," Castiel's voice faded and you felt absolutely mortified. You sank down to the floor and covered your face with your hands.

"What the fuck is happening; someone please tell me I'm being Punk'd." You whimpered.

"Well, you're not," your Dean began. "This is also me," he explained. "From another reality. Him and Sam - his Sam - got trapped between realities when Chuck began going all Michael Bay on all his creations. I thought you'd be in Colorado for a little while longer and that Other Me would be gone by the time you got back. Anyway, we needed them to be us so we could go find something without getting Chuck's attention."

"So you left them here as decoys," you pieced it together.

"Yep. And we told them to be Us. So," Dean turned his attention to Other Dean. "I guess you took that very literally."

"You gave us a job and we promised to make it convincing," Other Dean shrugged, now sitting on the bed facing you. "So, is this gonna happen, or?" He smirked and you groaned inwardly, tearing your eyes away from him.

"Hey," your Dean snapped. "She's not yours."

"Nor does she belong to you. She's her own person. Let her choose." Despite not looking at him, you could hear the smug look on Other Dean's face.

"Holy fuck! What? I don't even know you!" You shouted at Other Dean. "You, you lied to me!" Now your face was red from anger, at least. You stood back up, knowing full well how much your anger could fill a room.

"No, I was playing a part. And anyway, I _am_ Dean," he sighed, getting tired of having to point that out. "Just not that Dean," he gestured to your Dean nonchalantly.

"I can't believe this is happening," you muttered, pushing your Dean out of the way to get your bra and shirt. "I'm so freaked out right now."

"Really? Cause five minutes ago, I was about to pound you into this mattress,"

"DUDE, really." Your Dean interrupted, sounding more surprised than disgusted. He looked at you and raised an eyebrow. "God, do I really act like that?"

"Sometimes," you mumbled, holding your shirt over your chest and standing awkwardly between the two Deans. Your mind was racing wildly; _what if._

"Sweetheart," Other Dean stood up. "I'm still Dean. Just not that Dean," he tilted his head towards the Dean you knew and your heart hammered in your chest. "And I can still make you come harder than anybody,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," your Dean interrupted again, stepping closer to you as well. "That's too far, buddy."

Other Dean smirked at his counterpart and you swallowed, hard, suppressing the mental image of fucking two Deans at once. _No one would survive that._

Suddenly, Other Dean's hand caressed your upper arm. It was like he knew exactly what you were thinking. "On your drive home, when you were thinking about my tongue and how hard I make you come when I fuck you, did you ever think there'd be two of me?"

You shook your head, stunned into silence because you were 99% sure he _could_ read your mind. Your Dean stood on the other side of you, in shocked silence as well. You finally managed to meet Other Dean's intense, green stare. He moved closer to you, leaving only a couple centimeters between your bodies and tilted his head down, lips slightly parted.

"No," you choked out, finding yourself drawn to him more than you were comfortable with. Especially with Your Dean just behind you. You pulled back, meaning to step away and put distance between you, but Your Dean had moved to block your path. "Dean, please," you turned towards him, sure he'd put an end to this nonsense. He ushered you into his arms, kissing you deeply. You returned the kiss eagerly, entirely too thrilled he wasn't absolutely pissed you'd been hooking up with his doppelganger. Your Dean swept his tongue through your mouth, then pulled back. Your eyes met his and you saw something unfamiliar there, as well as sincere curiosity.

The most pregnant of pauses enveloped the three - two? three - of you.

"Kinda wanna watch you fuck him - me? Is that...?"

"Kinda weird," you finished, nodding.

"It's actually really turning me on," Your Dean shrugged.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Oh, absolutely," your Dean smirked. "C'mon, you've never wondered what you look like having sex?"

"You're okay with this," you stated, unbelieving of the words coming out of your mouth.

"If you are," Dean replied quickly, sensing your discomfort and unease. "Only if you are."

Other Dean pressed his chest against your back, the flesh-on-flesh contact making your goose bumps rise again.

"I think so? I mean I did have his - yours? his - dick in my mouth earlier."

"Wow, you don't move slow," your Dean's eyes widened in amazement. But there was nothing angry or upset in his tone and you felt oddly safe sandwiched between two of him.

"She really doesn't," the other Dean agreed, bending his neck to kiss yours. "I still wanna taste you," he muttered in your ear.

"Holy fuck," you grunted, your body shocked into stillness from the exact same voice coming from two different directions and two of the same man standing on either side of you. "This is some weird fucking dream and I'm honestly fine with it. Two of you? Yes, fuck, yes," you reached for your Dean, convinced more than ever this was some fucked up weed-induced dream and you might as well lean into it. Your Dean kissed you passionately, gently plucking your bra and shirt from your grasp and dropping them onto the floor again. He undid your jeans and pushed them and your panties off your hips, kneeling as he went. You widened your stance and dropped your head back onto Other Dean's shoulder. The Dean kneeling in front of you wasted no time in pressing his face between your legs and swiping his tongue through your folds.

"So fucking wet," he muttered.

"Fuck, Dean," you sighed as Other Dean's hands covered your breasts and began kneading them.

"Look at him," Other Dean growled into your ear. "Look how he worships you." Your head lolled forward, eyes barely able to focus on the man at your feet. A whimper left your throat and Other Dean tweaked your nipples, eliciting a follow-up cry from your lips.

"Love those noises; keep 'em coming," Other Dean commanded, giving your nipples another tweak. You obliged, a needy moan leaving your mouth before you could even think about stopping it. "He gonna make you come, sweetheart?"

"Not yet," you protested even though your body was _singing._ "Please not yet."

Your Dean glanced up at you; lust and desire evident in his eyes. The way he went right back to licking you made your breath catch in your throat. It was as if he was saying, "then fucking don't."

Other Dean captured your jaw between his thumb and forefinger and coaxed you to turn your head so he could kiss you. You welcomed his mouth eagerly and he wasted no time in pushing his tongue alongside yours. Somehow, he managed to fuck your mouth at the same pace your Dean was sliding his tongue into your slit. Your legs began to tremble from holding back and when Dean lapped at your clit, you cried out in desperation. "So fucking hot watching me get you worked up," he muttered against your lips. "Gonna make you come undone, sweetheart."

"Then what's taking so long?" Your boldness caught even you off-guard. The attempt at trying to convince your brain you were really dreaming was making you say and do things you'd never consider otherwise. You felt other Dean tense up behind you and your Dean actually sat back on his heels, staring up at you wide-eyed. "Stand up," you ordered him. Dean obeyed instantly. "Strip to your boxers and sit down. You wanna watch this?" He didn't have a chance to answer as you spun around to face other Dean, claiming his mouth with yours. You preferred Dean's dominant nature over your own, but it was clear that it was doing something for Dean. You filed that away to test it out in the real world once you woke up from this batshit dream. Behind you, you heard Dean hastily undressing. It spurred you on and you forcefully undid Other Dean's fly, wasting no time in shoving your hand into his underwear. His cock was still hard, throbbing at your touch, and you moaned softly. "Fuck me, Dean," you whispered against Other Dean's lips.

A low groan was the only sound he made as he turned you around and pushed you onto the bed.

"I better come twice before you do," you said lowly, inching back as Other Dean climbed onto the bed after shedding his jeans and boxers once more. Deliberately, you flicked your eyes over to your Dean, who was enraptured with watching your naked body splay on the bed. " _He_ makes me come until I'm begging him to stop." You moved your gaze back to Other Dean, who was looking like he was ready to pounce. You raised one eyebrow as if to challenge him and Other Dean moved swiftly, spreading your legs with his shoulders as he eagerly dove into your cunt with his lips and tongue. You bit back a loud moan, refusing to give him - them - the satisfaction. Fighting the urge to look over at your Dean, you watched Other Dean devour you. He was sloppy yet precise and he knew exactly where to lick, suck, and kiss as if he knew your body. His ministrations were reactive to your body instead of trying to make your body react to them. Your breathing was labored, but you still refused to moan the way you normally did with Dean. By now, he'd usually have you writhing and whimpering, begging for release. But your dream self wouldn't just passively take Dean; you'd take him how you liked, when you liked, and use him for your climax until you were satisfied. You reached down and grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair and gave it a little yank. Not enough to hurt him - not yet.

"Ahn, fuck, baby," he muttered as he caught his breath.

"You like that, Dean? Want me to pull your hair like a doll?"

His smirk was ill-concealed against your thigh, so you gave his hair another sharp yank. It earned you a groan that petered off into a growl.

"You're just my fuckdoll, Dean. You'll do what I say, when I say, won't you?" You barely even heard your own voice at this point, so foreign was your tone and your words.

"Yes," he hummed and gently nudged your thighs open wider. "Whatever you want," he added as his eyes met yours and he slid a finger into you.

It was enough to make you want to break, to give in to your submissive side that was screaming to take over, to let Dean just... _own you._ The way he looked at you with curiosity peppered with confidence. A small groan from nearby broke your thoughts and you instinctively looked over at Your. Dean. He was wound so tightly you were sure he was going to jump off that chair and hit the ceiling. "Like what you see?" You asked, letting a tinge of demureness through.

Dean just nodded, his eyes locked on your face.

"Are you jealous?" You asked after taking a deep breath. "Watching him get to enjoy this cunt?"

Dean slowly shook his head and licked his lips, sitting forward a little more.

Other Dean added a second finger when you tugged his hair. "No? Do you know how much better you are at this?" You felt the Dean between your legs falter and you closed your eyes, knowing you'd be having your first climax in mere seconds. "Fuck, you're so much better, baby - the way you make me scream, my entire body feels like it's on fire," you trailed off, feeling Dean double his efforts even as you held yourself back from the edge. "This Dean, hmmh," you clenched your jaw, no longer able to fight off your orgasm. Waves of pleasure rocked you from head to toe as your walls throbbed around his fingers. Your back arched and you finally shouted in ecstasy.

Other Dean wasted no time in climbing up your body. He wiped his mouth on your breast as you caught your breath. "What were you saying?" His teeth closed around the nipple and you gasped, an aftershock blind-siding you. "Was that...two?" He asked with the smugness in his voice having returned in full. "Shit, you're drenched," he commented as his cock slid between your legs.

" _He_ usually makes me squirt," you fired back with a smirk. The brief flicker of failure on Dean's face, followed instantly by the acceptance of the challenge, was always fun to watch. Even moreso when you knew there was simply no way Dean would ever turn down a particular challenge. It didn't matter which one.

The Dean on top of you pushed his cock into your folds, sinking into you immediately. You wanted to cry out with how good he felt. It was almost exactly like your Dean, but just different enough. He pulled his hips back and slammed into you, punching a shout from your lungs. "You like your fuckdolls rough, baby?"

"Shut up and fuck me," you gritted out. "Don't talk unless you're gonna worship my cunt. And Dean?" You turned your head towards the seated one, in awe at the sight of his glassy eyes, lips parted just a sliver, flushed face, and clenched fists. "Your cock is so thick. So fucking hard for me. Don't stop."

Your Dean swallowed, utterly speechless at how you looked getting fucked. But this you wasn't anything he'd ever seen before and he'd be a fucking liar if he said his cock wasn't aching with tremendous desire to be on the end of those commands. He wanted to ask you if he could touch himself, wanted to hear you deny him that pleasure so badly, and he groaned loudly. "Y/n, please, I wanna come," he said, his voice giving away how fucking wrecked he was watching you take his - but not his - cock for your own pleasure.

You wanted to watch Dean come while you fucked Dean - wait, what?! - so you shoved Other Dean onto his back and straddled him, sinking down onto his cock. "Nobody comes til I do," you sighed, pointedly looking at your Dean. "But I wanna watch you jerk off."

Dean's brain briefly thought back to the time about six months ago when you finally gave into his flirting one night when you were both drunk. The kiss you'd surprised him with was so chaste and brief, he'd half-wondered if it actually happened. That was the exact opposite of how he felt currently. He felt like he'd never be able to forget this, how you looked moving above him, riding him hard, your muscles flexing in your legs with each bounce. Without realizing it, Dean had already begun stroking himself.

"Just like that," you grinned, slamming down onto Dean while Dean's hand kept time with you. Both of them were panting and grunting, straining to keep it together until you fell apart. "Wish your hand was me? My mouth? My ass?" Dean's jaw slackened further and his eyes glazed over.

The Dean under you groaned. "You've gotten this ass?! Man, I'm fucking jealous."

You acted without thinking and slapped Other Dean's face at about half-power. The instant shock on his face sent a thrill up your spine. "What'd I say about talking?" You asked, your voice wavering. You'd never hit Dean before - never even thought about it.

Your Dean made a strangled noise and you knew he was trying desperately not to come. When you looked up at him, he had his eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched so tightly you could see the muscles in his neck straining. It was nothing you'd ever seen before and it absolutely took your breath away.

Other Dean took your momentary distraction and slammed you back down onto the mattress. The look in his eye was menacing and you tensed. He felt it, though, and let a smirk creep onto his face. "Fuck, that was hot. Do it again. Then I'm gonna make you squirt until this bed is drenched." You slapped him again, harder this time, and he shouted as he drove his hips into you. "Just like that," Dean grinned as he pressed his thumb against your clit. The level of sin in that small smile was literally enough to send you over the fucking edge. "Oohh, holy FUCK!" He shouted when your muscles clenched around him again and again. "That's, ugh, baby, fuck! So fucking good!"

You echoed his choice of swearing as his thumb swirled faster over your clit, prolonging your climax. "Dean!" You grabbed at his wrist and tried to pry him away. The feeling as getting too intense - but you knew that feeling _very_ well.

Your Dean huffed, groaning as he came all over his hand. You wished you could've watched him, but your view was blocked by Other Dean's arm.

"Let go," the Dean pounding you into the mattress grunted. "C'mon baby, let go. Come for me, one more time," he lowered his voice to a whisper as he leaned down, brushing his lips against yours.  
  
 _I HAVEN'T STOPPED,_ you wanted to scream. Instead, you fixed your eyes on his face, how his freckles stood out more on his flushed skin. You focused on how his cock felt ramming into your tightened channel. And then something just snapped and your entire body trembled as you came all over Dean's hand and pelvis. There was no withholding the scream that left your lungs as you came harder than you could remember.

"Ohhhh," Dean grunted approvingly, burying his cock into you to ride it out. "Fucking perfect. So goddamn tight." He exhaled sharply and rocked his hips a few times. "Yeah, fuck," he trailed off into a low groan as he shuddered, letting his own orgasm sweep through him. He collapsed onto you, then gently rolled over next to you. You expected to wake up at any second, honestly drenched from some kind of insane wet dream. You even closed your eyes to signal to your dream self that you were ready to re-enter reality and have an insanely long drive to dwell on this fantasy. But when you opened your eyes again, you were still naked in a random dorm in the Bunker, one Dean on the bed next to you and the other in a chair a few feet away.

"What the fuck," you whispered, covering your face with your hands. "This wasn't a dream?"

"Not one second of it," your Dean huffed from the chair, a grin spreading on his face. "What gave it away?"

Other Dean tugged you against him, making room for the Dean who was standing up from the chair. _Your_ Dean. He crawled onto the bed, wedging closely against you even as your back pushed into Other Dean. "This is beyond unfair," you murmured, feeling your body react to having him on either side of you once more. "Can we keep him?" You asked, biting back a giddy grin.

"No," your Dean said flatly. He opened his eyes and caught the disappointment in yours before you could hide it. "I've created a monster," he deadpanned, then kissed your lips.

**

"Are you sure they can't stay and help?" You asked, failing miserably at hiding the pleading in your voice. You were pouting at your own Sam and Dean with the ones from another reality at your back. "Just for a little while longer?"

Your Dean sighed and Sam thought he could get away with rolling his eyes despite you not seeing it. "No," they answered simultaneously.

"It's really weird spending time with yourself," Sam commented.

"You have no idea," Dean uttered under his breath. Both Sams shuddered.

**Author's Note:**

> sry i'm never posting anymore :( i miss it here


End file.
